The Vizsla Clan
The Vizsla Clan or simply known as Clan Vizsla; Is a Group of deadly Russian and Eurasian Assassins and Mercenaries from Russia, they used to work for Russia’s army force before they went rogue for economic services of Assigning assassin hire. And is Russia and Europe's main Native enemy, they were responsible for the attacks of the Eurasian Wars in Europe from 4,000 B.C. to 85 B.C. History and Origin Clan Vizsla was an ancient Assassin clan whose members throughout years of warrior history included skilled bounty hunters, powerful warlords, and was once peaceful However, the clan would become most closely associated with the renegade Assassin group known as the Death Watch, formed by the barbaric clan member Tor Admir Pre Vizsla, and later led by his currently living ancestor Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla II during the Eurasian Wars. Tor Vizsla was a brutal, and barbaric soldier whose dreams of becoming The Ultimate and returning to Russia, to their claim victory, but their Crusading ways were dashed by the ascension of fellow Brother Assassin and Peacemaker, Androzj Anatoly Vizsla, to the position. Androzj's attempts to return the Clan's sense of honor to Russia and Europe, increasingly infuriated his Brother and was met with objection from Tor, who gathered a group of like-minded warriors who had enjoyed their lives of unaccountability prior to Androzj's claim to the title of Peace and Joy. Under Tor, the Clan was formed, and he led his troops through the Eurasian Civil War against Androzj Vizsla's loyal "True Warriors". Tor personally Battled Androzj and his Brothers on Moscow, and through his machinations, led the Peacemakers and Freedom Fighters of the True Elements to their deaths in Ukraine. In the hands of a mercenary strike team. Years later, however, Tor (Age 68), would meet the same fate courtesy of his younger brother's adopted son, Melor Tesarik (Age 35), hunted Tor to Exile island and left the wounded Vizsla leader to be killed by a pack of hyenas following a lengthy fight.. The Fall of the Empire During the European and Asian War, the Vizsla Clan led the other Subtribes in battle, and were ruthless in their efforts. So great was their charisma and skill in battle that it took the inspiration of sparking the interest of the evil Warlord Lord Shen, Shen reveals because of their great strength in power it made him become one of them in the cold wars in his last final moments. Finally by 78 A.D. With the combined power and strength of the Eurasian and English countries together to forcefully drive them back. Unfortunately, their congress ally, Vato Reasch Denzeix, found a way to turn the Masters against each other, and it was only through the use of the Elemental powers that the alliance managed to defeat the Assassins. While the rest of the Vizsla Clan were put away in Military service prisons like the other tribes, their Generals - including Scarface were banished and escaped to hidden islands. Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla. (Sr.) the Emperor of Russia and leader of the deadly assassin clan; died from assassination years later; when his son Reidak III was 5 years old.